


Kinky Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Kinky Time

**Title:** Kinky Time  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Er, bondage > ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s challenge #64: Devil’s Snare.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Bill has perfect timing.

  
~

Kinky Time

~

Neville eyed the Devil’s Snare warily. “OK,” he muttered. “I can do this. I’m an Herbologist, it’s just another plant--”

Edging closer, he raised his wand hand. It was promptly captured by a tendril. Moments later, all of Neville’s limbs were similarly confined. “Fuck.”

“Such language.”

Neville relaxed when he saw Bill entering the greenhouse. “Finally! Help free me, will you?”

Bill walked closer, eyeing Neville’s bound body. “Oh I dunno. This is giving me ideas...”

“This is no time to be kinky!”

Bill smirked, and as ropes replaced plant tendrils, he purred, “I think it’s the perfect time, actually.”

~


End file.
